Officer Down
by svufan22
Summary: Please Read & Review! When a rape victims attacker follows her to SVU it leads to a standoff. Will Benson and Stabler make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Law and Order SVU Dick Wolf does

**Intro**

The screams of a woman echo through the thin walls of the apartment building Martha Billingsley a woman in her mid-fifties jolts awake, sitting up she turns on the lamp on the table next to her bed and looks over at her husband who is sound asleep she listens intently not sure if she was dreaming or what, suddenly she hears a blood curdling scream coming from the apartment next door.

"George, George wake up!" She says nudging her husband in the side.

"What is it?" He says groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Do you not hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Just then they hear more screaming coming from the apartment next to them, "I'm calling the police."

"What we got?" Detective Elliot Stabler asks flashing his badge to the officer standing outside apartment 13B.

"Call came in about two-fifteen, neighbors heard screaming coming from the apartment, and when I arrived the door was open and the woman had locked herself inside her bedroom. The apartment is leased by an Ashley Johnson twenty six. I called CSU and their own they're way."

"Okay thanks." Stabler said as him and Benson made their way down the narrow hall to the bedroom door.

"Maybe I should talk to her alone." Detective Olivia Benson said turning to Elliot

"Okay I'll go talk to the neighbors." Elliot said as he turned and walked back down the hall toward the front door.

_Knock Knock, _Benson knocked on the door, _"_Ashley, my name is Detective Olivia Benson I'm with the Special Victims Unit, Can you unlock the door for me?" she said softly.

"No Go Away!" Ashley screams as tears roll down her face

" I just wanna talk, okay."

"I don't want to talk."

"Okay well at least let me in to make sure you're all right, please," Benson said trying to convince her to open up the door . . . a few minutes went by, and then she could hear her walking toward the door and unlocking it. She waited a few seconds before opening the door she went in and shut the door behind her.

The victim was sitting on the bed her face buried in the sheet that was covering her half nude body, her legs folded up against her chest, Olivia could hear the muffled sound of her sobbing. The young woman looked up for a second at Olivia, and Olivia could see the cuts and bruises on her face. She was relived in a way cause she noticed it didn't look like the victim had showered since being attacked which meant she hadn't washed away any potential evidence.

"Can you tell me what happened? Were you raped?" She said gently as she sat down beside the woman on the bed.

The woman began to sob uncontrollably as she put her face down in the sheet, Olivia took that as a yes.

"Do you know the man who did it?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"Who was it Ashley?" she asked but the woman wouldn't answer.

"Come on Ashley, who was it?" Olivia pleaded.

"I can't he'll kill me"

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise." She said in a gently and reassuring tone.

"NO!" she said as tears began pouring down her battered face.

Olivia decided that she wouldn't push her any further for right now since she had been through a lot already. "Ashley there are paramedics waiting outside to take you to the hospital. Okay?"

"I'm not going."

"Ashley, you need to go and get checked out, listen I'll ride with you; How bout that?" Olivia said holding out her hand she hesitated but finally reluctly grabbed Olivia's hand, and she led her downstairs to the waiting ambulance.

** Mercy General Hospital**

** Friday, September 2****nd**

** 3:45a.m.**

Elliot was sitting in a chair outside the exam room drinking some coffee when Olivia walked out, "Here I got you some coffee, figured you might need it." He said as he handed her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said with a gracious smile as she sipped on the coffee.

"How is she?"

"Doing okay considering, the perp. beat her up pretty good. , They're doing the rape kit now. She knows who raped her Elliot," she said taking a seat next to him.

"Who?"

"She want say."

They sat there waiting for the nurse to finish the rape kit both of them slumped down in the chairs they were both exhausted, and they knew they were in for a long day.

"CSU get anything? " She asked turning to Elliot

"They got prints off the front door,"

"Neighbors see anything?"

"Na, they just heard the screaming."

A nurse appeared out of the room and the two detectives stood up to greet her "Detectives here ya go we've finished the rape kit, she'll be kept here overnight for observations." The nurse said handing Olivia the rape kit

"Okay, thanks." She said taking the rape kit, and they headed back to the precinct

When they got back to the precinct Olivia headed down to the morgue to give Melinda Warner the M.E. the rape kit while Elliot sat down at his desk to fill out the paperwork, awhile later Elliot heard the phone on his desk ring, "Stabler." he answered. " Uh- Huh . . . Okay thanks." He said hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Olivia said as she walked over to her desk.

"That was CSU, they didn't get any hits off the prints from the door. Warner get anything off the rape kit?"

"We got semen but there were no hits in the system."

"_Damn ."_ Elliot thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair he had hoped they would get lucky with the rape kit but today was apparently not their lucky day, he looked up and seen Cragen coming down the hall.

"What we got?" Cragen asked

"Ashley Johnson Caucasian twenty-six beaten and raped in her apartment, CSU didn't find any signs of forced entry and the prints they got didn't match anything in the system." Stabler replied as he sat up.

"What about a rape kit?"

"Warner found traces of semen but there were no hits in the system." Olivia said.

"Any suspects?"

"No, but she does know who raped but she want say who it is." Olivia said.

"Okay Olivia I want you to go back to the hospital later and talk to the victim again and see if you can get her to tell who you did it. But for now you and Stabler go home and get some rest, we got a long day ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercy General Hospital**

**1000 N Village Ave**

**Friday, September 2**

**10:30 a.m.**

Olivia walked down the hallway to the last door on the right and knocked and opened the door, "Ashley, it's Detective Be- she stopped in mid sentence when she noticed the room was empty, she checked in the bathroom, but no one was there. She left the room and headed to the nurses station, "Excuse me do you know what happened to the girl in room twelve? Her name was Ashley Johnson." she asked a nurses standing behind the counter.

"Let me check." the nurse answered as she walk over to a computer and typed her name in. "She checked herself out this morning" the nurse said.

"Okay thanks," Olivia said. She decided that she would head back over to Ashley's apartment figuring that's where she was.

**Apartment Building 32nd St.**

**Ashley Johnson Residence**

**11:27 a.m.**

_Knock Knock_ Olivia knocked on the door, "Ashley, it's Detective Benson open up"

She opened the door, but only a little bit, "What do you want?"she asked.

"Can I come in? We need to talk. Please?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, but then she stepped back away from the door allowing Benson to come in. They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

"It's our job and were not going away until you tell us what happened so that we can arrest him." The girl sat there in silence looking down at the floor. "If we don't arrest him, he could go out and rape someone else."

"You don't get it, if I tell you he'll kill me"

"He's never going to hurt you again, we will protect you."You've got to trust me"

There was a long silence as Olivia stared at the young woman, who continued to look down at the floor.

"All you've got to do is come with me down to the station, and make a statement. You want have to testify against him." After a few minutes the woman agreed.

"Fine as long as you people will stop harassing me." she said getting up and grabbing her jacket off the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Olivia asked

"A coke "

"Okay I'll be right back." Olivia said as she left the room she headed down the hall to the vending machine heading back she was stopped by Elliot.

"I see you finally got the victim to come in to make a statement."

"Uh-Hmm" she said smiling toward him

Entering the room she noticed Ashley standing by the window staring outside obviously lost in thought

"Here ya go." Olivia said sitting the can down on the table

Ashley shuffled over to the table and sat down"It was my ex boyfriend she began, catching Olivia off guard she continued, "We broke up last week after an argument in which he hit me, he's always had a bad temper but it's just kinda escalated since we've been together I mean that was the first time he'd ever hit me and he's usually only like that we he's drunk. When I left him the next day, he threatened me and he told me that I was gonna pay and that nobody leaves him, but I never thought he would be able to find me. So I was surprised last night when he showed up at my door, and when I opened the door to tell him to leave that's when he forced his way inside . . . "She said her voice trailing off.

"Then what happened?"

"He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the bedroom, and threw me on the bed and-and started raping me I tried to fight him but he would just start hitting me so I stopped and just closed my eyes." She said with tear filled eyes.

Olivia just wanted to grab the woman and hug her and comfort her but she knew she had to keep questioning her she had to get her to tell them his name.

"What's his name?" she asked in a gentle voice

"Jimmy."

"What's Jimmy's last name?"

"Douglas" she said continuing to cry.

"You did great sweetie." She said as she patted Ashley's hand and gave her a gentle smile. "Now all you have to do is just write down exactly what you told me." She said sliding a notepad and pen toward her, she took the pen and wrote her statement down.


	3. Chapter 3

When she was done Olivia and her made their way out of the interrogation room Olivia was the first one out and as she stepped out of the room she noticed that something wasn't right the squad room which was normally bustling with sound was now eerily quiet, too quiet. She noticed Elliott standing beside his desk he looked over at her and then quickly gazed over to his right she followed his eyes and that's when she saw the man with the gun, she quickly reached for her gun.

"Don't even think about it bitch." He said as pointed the gun at her, she put her hands up not wanting to get herself killed.

"Jimmy? What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley questioned

"I was coming to pay you a visit to see if you were ready to come back to me, and when I got there I saw you leaving with that stupid cop, so I followed you here. I told you not to go the cops, and that if you did I was gonna finish what I started." Jimmy said.

"You know this guy?" Elliott said turning toward Ashley.

"It's the perp. who raped her." Olivia whispered in a stunned voice

"You!" he said pointing the gun at Olivia, "Put your gun on the table." Olivia slowly lowered her right hand and grabbed her gun and put it on her desk.

"Listen Jimmy why don't you just put the gun down and let's talk, Okay?" she said

"Shut up, Now go over there and get his." he ordered pointing the gun at Elliot

Olivia slowly made her way over to Elliot, and as she took his gun she glanced up at him they locked eyes for a moment they both could see the fear in each others eyes, she walked back over to her desk and put his gun on the desk next to hers, meanwhile Captain Cragen who was in his office when he noticed the gunman picked up his phone and dialed NYPD headquarters, "This is Captain Cragen over at SVU we have a hostage situation I need SWAT and a hostage negotiator up here now." He said as he hanged up the phone. He made his way out into the squad room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jimmy said pointing the gun at Cragen

"My name is Captain Cragen and I'm the commander here." Cragen answered.

"Toss your gun over here." he said

"I don't carry a gun."

"Don't screw with me man." he said walking over to Cragen pushing him up against the wall, while keeping an eye on the others, he patted him down but found no gun, he shoved Cragen over next to Elliott.

"Listen man why don't you let them go. Okay? Cragen said

"Look no one is going anywheres. You got that?

Jimmy walked over to her desk and took each one of the guns and emptied the magazines on the floor and tossed the guns over against a wall. Olivia saw this as her chance . . .

"Ashley run! Take the stairway and get out, go!" Olivia yelled

Ashley overcome with fear wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move, she finally gathered herself and took off for the stairway as she ran down the hall she wanted to look behind her but couldn't bring her self to Jimmy turned around and pointed the gun at her, and fired a shot at her barely missing the woman, she pushed open the stairwell door and ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

"I ought to kill you for that." he said turning the gun on Olivia, _Ring Ring _the phone on Olivia's desk started ringing.

Who is that?" he said pointing the gun at Olivia.

"It's probably the hostage negotiator." Cragen said

"I ain't not talking to anyone." he said jerking the phone off the desk and tossing it down the hall.

"Jimmy just calm down and put the gun down, you know you don't wanna do this. Your not gonna go anywhere this building is probably surrounded by SWAT now, and it's only a matter of time before they come up here. So why don't you make it easy on everybody and put the gun down." Olivia said her voice calm but firm all the while trying to stay calm herself as she stared down the barrel of his gun.

"Yeah man just put the gun down and let's talk." Elliot said

"Shut up! And if anyone comes up here I'll kill her." he said waving the gun at Olivia.

"Jimmy please just put the gun down so we can all walk outta here, Okay?" Olivia said pleading with him.

Just then a shot rings out in the squad room.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the room ducked when they heard the gunshot, the bullet which came from a sniper on the rooftop of the building next door barely missed hitting Jimmy, instead it whizzed right by his head and lodged in the wall behind him.

Jimmy got up all the more enraged, "You better call them off, I mean it!" raising his voice at Cragen.

"I can't do that Jimmy cause as long as your holding the gun their not going to back off."

Jimmy, now furious pointed the gun at Olivia once again, "Call them off now!"

"I can't"

Jimmy cocked the hammer, Olivia tried to move, but she was frozen with fear, then_ BANG _and almost simultaneously another shot rang out _BANG_, Jimmy fell to the floor dead. Elliot stood up and saw Jimmy laying motionless on the floor.

"Everyone all right?" Cragen asked as he stood up brushing himself off.

"Yeah I'm all right." Elliot said.

"Olivia, you all right?" Elliot asked turning to where Olivia had been standing and what he saw made his heart sink he felt his stomach knotting up . . . there sitting up against the wall was Olivia her shirt covered in blood her beautiful complexion was now ghostly pale. Her eyes were wide open and glassy from shock.

"Olivia . . . Oh my god no! Call a bus now! Olivia oh god no!" he said as he raced over to her he quickly tore off his shirt and wadded it up placing it over her wound pressing firmly trying to stop the bleeding he looked into her eyes which were staring at him, but it was like she didn't see him.

Cragen quickly ran over to Elliot's desk and picked up the phone and called 911 "This is Captain Cragen with SVU we need a bus down here at SVU headquarters now, We have an officer down. I repeat officer down!" he said hanging up the phone

"Elliot I'm going downstairs to get some help. I'll be back." He said jogging down the hall to the elevators.

Elliot barely heard a thing Cragen said his mind was focused on one thing only and that was Olivia.

"Liv, talk to me honey come on stay with me."

"Elliot . . . " she said in a weak and faint voice, her voice trailing off

"I'm right here, it's gonna be okay help is on the way." He said gently as he grabbed her hand with his other hand.

She knew Elliot was there she could feel the warmth of his hand holding hers but yet his voice seemed so far away, the world around her started to go black she tried to fight it but was too weak.

"_Damn it! Where are the paramedics?" _Elliot thought to himself as he looked down at his shirt it was nearly soaked with her blood and he knew she needed help fast, he saw Olivia close her eyes.

"Liv, don't leave me! Come on stay with " he said as tears began to fall down his cheek he tried to hold them in, but he couldn't hold them in any longer.

Elliot suddenly heard the elevator door open looking up he saw two paramedics pushing a Gurney as they got to them, Elliot stepped back so the paramedics could get to her.

"Ma'am, Ma'am, Can you hear me?", one of the paramedics asks as he put an oxygen mask over Olivia's mouth, but she was unresponsive he inserted an IV into her hand. The other paramedic cut open Olivia's shirt revealing the gunshot wound. And he began applying bandages to it.

"Okay guys on three.", One of the paramedics said as he grabbed Olivia under her arms, while the other one grabbed her legs.

"One, two, three.", He said as they lifted her onto the stretcher, Elliott grabbed Olivia's hand as they went into the elevator, and downstairs to the waiting ambulance.

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Friday, September 2**

**3:26 p.m.**

The emergency doors burst open and the paramedics wheel Benson down the hall and into one of the rooms.

"Sorry sir, but this is as far as you can go.", The paramedic said turning to Stabler who stood there for a few seconds before letting go of Olivia's hand. Stabler stood there with a blank expression on his face as he watched them roll Olivia into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Forty- three-year-old female GSW to the left anterior chest, minimal responsiveness. She's a cop." The paramedic said quickly as he filled the doctor and nurses in.

"Heart rate at 120, BP's 74 over 42 and dropping." The other paramedic said. They lifted Detective Benson onto another Gurney, and the paramedics left the room. The scene inside the room was pure chaos, with doctors and nursers coming and going.

"Okay she's losing a lot of blood here, let's get another IV going, and get two bags of O negative, and let's get some chest x rays.", The doctor ordered.

"BP's 63 over 38.", A nurse said.

"Let's get her up to surgery, cause we've got to get the bleeding stopped. Have the x rays sent up to surgery.", The doctor ordered.

In the waiting room Elliott sat in a chair his face in his hands, he kept thinking to himself how could this of happened, and that it should've been him in there and not her.

"Elliott, you all right?" Cragen asked him as he walked up to Stabler and sat down beside him.

"It should've been me Captain.", Is all he could say.

"It's not your fault Elliott.", Cragen said to him, but Elliott couldn't help but feel responsible she was his partner, and he was supposed to have her back.

"Have you heard anything?", Cragen asked

"They've taken her into surgery.", Stabler mumbled

Cragen who was staring down at the floor looked up to see Munch and Fin walking into the waiting room, Fin seen Cragen and Stabler and nudged Munch, and they walked over to them.

"We heard Liv's been shot. What the hell happened?", Fin asked.

"The suspect in a rape case Benson and Stabler were working on decided to pay the victim a visit and finish her off, but things kinda fell apart and he shot Olivia.", Cragen said.

"How is she?", Munch asked

"We don't know yet, she's still in surgery." Cragen said.

Fin turned to Elliott who didn't seem to notice him and Munch. "Elliott man you look like hell, you all right?" he asked, but Elliott just sat there continuing to look at the floor.

"Elliott." Fin said.

"Huh? Sorry.", Elliott said finally looking up at Fin and Munch

"You all right man?", Fin asked again as him and Munch sat down.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and get a drink.", Stabler said as he got up and walked down the hall to find a vending machine. _RING RING _Elliott's cell phone started ringing, he took it out of his pocket and seen that it was Kathy.

"Yeah."

"You Okay? I just got home from picking the kids up and heard about it on the news." Kathy said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elliott said becoming more irritated with people asking him if he was okay.

"How's Olivia?"

"I don't know she's still in surgery."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"No you just stay home with kids."

"You sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well let me know how she is when you find out, and Elliott if you need anything call me or come by. Okay?

"I will . . . bye."

"Bye."

Stabler hung up the phone and turned it off, and put it back in his pocket. He grabbed some change out of his pocket and got a drink from the vending machine, and headed back to the waiting room.

"Any news?" he asked Cragen as he sat down.

"No, not yet."

They all sat there for nearly two hours waiting, waiting for news on Olivia any news at all, no one knowing what to say or do.

"Captain Cragen?" Cragen heard a voice say, looking up he saw a doctor standing in front of him, everyone sat up, and looked on hoping the news would be good.

"Yes." Cragen said standing up and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Hi I'm Doctor Petrowski." He said shaking hands with Cragen.

"Does she have any next of kin that we can notify?" Doctor Petrowski asked.

"No.", Elliott said.

"How is she?", Cragen asked.

"Well we removed the bullet and we the got the bleeding to stop, which was our main concern the bullet nicked the superior vena cava which is a large but a short vein that connects to the aorta in the heart, so that was the source of the problem, but we were able to repair it, the next twenty-fours hours are critical though."

"Will she be all right?", Cragen asked.

"Like I said the next twenty-four hours are critical cause she's lost a lot of blood, it's a miracle she's made it this far."

"Okay, thanks doc.", Cragen said shaking hands with the doctor.

"When can we see her?", Stabler asked.

"As soon as she's out of recovery and when we move her up into ICU."


	5. Chapter 5

A nurse walked over to where Cragen and the others were sitting "The doctor asked me to come over and tell ya'll that she's out of recovery, and they've moved her into the ICU, she's in room 218." She said.

"Okay, thank you." Cragen said standing up.

They all got into an elevator and headed up to the ICU, and when they all got out Stabler walked over to the waiting room, and sat in a chair.

"You not coming Elliott?" Cragen asked.

"Na, you guys go on, I'll be there in a few minutes." He didn't tell them why but it was because he needed time to prepare himself to see her like that, so helpless. He looked at his watch it was seven-forty eight, he couldn't believe it was that late, he sat there for a while his mind lost in thought then he looked up and saw Cragen

"Where's Fin and Munch?" he asked.

"They're coming."

"How is she?"

"She's resting comfortably."

"Look Elliott I'm headed home it's been a rough day. Why don't you do the same? Munch or Fin will stay here."

"Yeah go home Elliott and get some rest me or Fin will stay here."Munch said as he walked up to where Elliott and Cragen was standing.

"Na you guys go on I'll be fine. I'll get some rest here." Elliott said.

Elliott, please."Cragen said in a stern voice.

Captain I'll be fine."Elliott said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay but if you need anything or if anything changes call us." Cragen said. He'd much rather had Munch or Fin stay cause he knew Elliot was exhausted but there was no point in arguing with him because it was an argument he knew he couldn't win.

"I will."

He watched them get on the elevator and leave, he then made his way down the hall to Olivia's room. He opened the door and went inside quietly shutting the door behind him, the room was dimly lit the only sounds coming from the room were from her heart monitor and the IV machine. He looked at Olivia who was still asleep, she had two IV's in her hand, he figured one of them was probably for the pain medicine morphine most likely, and he felt himself starting to cry again but he swallowed his tears and tried not to as pulled a chair up beside her. He grabbed her hand, and he leaned over and brushed her hair back and whispered in her ear "I'm here Liv" and kissed her on her forehead. He sat there watching her, and watching the monitors for a while, he finally decided to get some rest, so he stretched out in the chair _"I'll just take a quick nap."_, He told himself.

The next thing he knew he heard a knock at the door which startled him, he quickly sat up in the chair and looked over at Olivia who had still not woken up yet, he looked at his watch eight-thirty he couldn't believe he had slept that long, he must have been more tired than he realized.

"Morning, I brought you some breakfast.", A nurse said walking into the room holding a tray, and she sat the tray down on a table.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?", The nurse asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks.", Stabler said.

"Okay but if you do just give us a call. Okay?"

"I will. Thanks."

The nurse walked out of the room and Elliott took the lid off the tray he hated hospital food, but he'd eat it anyways cause he didn't want to leave Olivia. He wound up not eating much he just wasn't all that hungry, he went over to the window and looked out he watched cars come and go, he could still not shake the guilt he had. When suddenly he heard Olivia moaning, he walked over and sat down in the chair next her.

"Liv.", Elliott said.

"Elliott?" Olivia asked, her voice raspy and weak.

"I'm right here.", He said as he grabbed her hand, Olivia opened her eyes but her vision was a little blurry she blinked her eyes a couple of times till she could see clearly, and that's when she saw Elliott sitting beside her smiling and holding her hand she squeezed his hand relived that he was there.

"How you feel?"

"Like crap.", She said in a soft chuckle, he laughed with her glad to know that she was already getting back to her old self.

"What happened?"

"You were shot."

That's when Olivia remembered, she remembered staring down the barrel of the gun, and hearing the gun go off, and the pain she felt as the bullet struck her, she closed her eyes trying to rid those thoughts from her mind. There was a few minutes of silence in the room, she sat up a little bit.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday."

"How long you been here?"

"Ever since they brought you in yesterday."

"Then go home El I'll be fine." She told him. Elliott looked at Olivia and she glared back at him with a soft smile.

"Go. Go home and get some rest.", She said as she gave Elliott a stern look.

"Fine. You win," he said reluctantly with a little chuckle."'I'll see you later."He said as he got up stretching, he went over to the door and as he walked out he turned and looked back at her she was smiling at him and he smiled back as he shut the door and left.


End file.
